


Don't Cross the Line

by KateDoesntExist



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Mutual Pining, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:01:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23555746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateDoesntExist/pseuds/KateDoesntExist
Summary: Newt and Hermann share a lab despite their sordid past.(From the Newmann Anthology zine. Includes two fansongs. Beta'd by IDoNotBiteMyThumbAtYou)
Relationships: Newton Geiszler/Hermann Gottlieb
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11
Collections: The Last Line of Defense Zine





	Don't Cross the Line

There was no one to blame for pairing the infamous Dr. Newton Geiszler and the illustrious Dr. Hermann Gottlieb in the same lab, just fate and fortune (or lack thereof). Budget was tight, and the PPDC had shifted focus to Wall of Life fortification, leaving very few resources for the crumbling Jaeger program. Hong Kong, survivor of Reckoner, was home to the last ‘Dome, and it was there that the remaining two K-Science officers reunited.

Newt and his colleague had been close years ago, but after a falling out they had ceased further correspondence. But now they were both older and wiser, and Newt was optimistic about the opportunity to reconnect. Maybe they could get back the spark they had danced around when they were younger.

But the Hermann he faced when his helicopter touched down was cold and unbending. He looked agitated and spoke in a clipped manner that Newt didn’t remember from before. Worst of all, he acted as if Newt was a mere acquaintance. It was “Dr. Geiszler” this, and “Sir, you’re out of line” that.

They were pulling another all-nighter in total silence, the rift between the two weighing on Newt. It was probably "too messy" for the austere Dr. Gottlieb to hash things out. The whole thing was so stupid, and Newt couldn’t take it anymore. He made up his mind.  _ I’m gonna go over there. _   


Newt approached in full force, already launching into a tirade. "Dude you’ve barely said _ five freaking words _ to me since we got here, and we’ve known each other  _ how long _ ?” Newt slammed his hand on Hermann’s desk, emphasizing his point.

To his surprise, Hermann, who had appeared engrossed in his calculations, immediately turned on him in a rage as if he’d been having the argument in his head all along. “Dr. Geiszler, I  _ cannot _ tolerate you invading my space and distracting me from important work. It is  _ preposterous  _ that I should even have to share my lab with you!”

“ _ Your  _ lab? Oh my god, Hermann!” Newt yelled back, voice going shrill. “Y’know, this is  _ exactly  _ like you to not address your feelings. Even back when we met, we should’ve been all over each other! But oh no, all you wanted was to write stale papers. Like it’d kill you to live a little, or to maybe, oh I don’t know, be a  _ normal person! _ ”

Hermann scowled in response. "Dr. Geiszler, I was hoping it wouldn't come to this, but your immaturity and outright lack of professionalism have left me no choice.” He pushed past Newt with his nose in the air, brandishing a roll of yellow duct tape he’d pulled from his desk. He looked the lab up and down, surveying the metal walls with scrutiny. Then, to Newt’s horror, he laboriously got down on his hands and knees and set to work on the dirty ground.

"Her-Hermann, what the  _ hell  _ are you doing? Come on, dude. Get off the floor," Newt said, biting back second-hand embarrassment as his colleague made and absolute fool of himself shuffling around on the metal grating. Newt peered over his shoulder to see what he was doing.

"I, sir, am taking matters into my own hands and erecting a metaphysical wall between our respective sides of the lab. You have the tanks and tables, and I shall have the processors and chalkboards. We have no need to cross into each other’s territory, and I can work in  _ peace _ ," Hermann said in an indignant huff, clearly exerting himself as he stamped down a line of yellow duct tape onto the floor.   


"What? Are you kidding me??" Newt stood there, appalled. He watched Hermann defiantly fuss with the tape, crouch-sitting at an awkward angle. It was such a childish act, and Newt was wounded by the pettiness of it. He could feel his blood begin to boil, and he knew he was about to say something he’d regret.

"Oh this is rich! You’re gonna  _ literally _ draw a line between us like we’re sharing a dorm room? This is petty, even for you!” Newt’s words were exasperated and biting, and he was powerless to stop them from spilling out. “I mean, how repressed can one lonely mathematician get?”

Hermann paused from his furious taping, and Newt felt a pang of remorse. Before he could take it back, Hermann spoke. "I’m not repressed, Dr. Geiszler.” The words came out slow and quiet. Hermann stayed seated on the floor, his back to Newt. “I just can’t afford any distractions when there are literally billions of lives as stake. And you...  _ you, Newton _ , are  _ the  _ biggest distraction that has ever waltzed into my life."

> **Don’t Cross the Line (Hermann’s song)**
> 
> _ Listen at  _ _ [https://soundcloud.com/katedoesntexist/dont-cross-the-line](https://soundcloud.com/katedoesntexist/dont-cross-the-line/s-wdDFt) _
> 
> Doctor, it was a pleasure to make your acquaintance   
>  All those years ago   
>  Now if you’d demonstrate your patience    
>  And keep yourself to your own    
>  Side of the lab   
>  ‘Cause it’s life or death with the task at hand   
>  So you do your work, and I’ll do mine   
>  And we'll both be better off   
>  If we don’t cross the line   
>    
>  Shall we stick to official titles   
>  Strictly professional   
>  Let’s avoid any petty trifles   
>  As we work to a common goal   
>  Let’s not distract ourselves   
>  With what could’ve been when we said farewell   
>  That’s in the past and we don’t have time   
>  For broken hearts   
>  So don’t cross the line
> 
> I don’t care if you think I’m cold hearted   
>  Now without an ocean apart    
>  It’s painfully clear how I feel with you here   
>  But there’s work to do and the end is near   
> 
> 
> So, Doctor, I don’t want to be distracted   
>  When the world’s at stake I can’t condone these interactions   
>  Please just do this for my sake   
>  I can’t afford to err   
>  So promise me this if you’ve ever cared for me   
>  Respect my boundaries and don’t ask why   
>  Put the past on hold   
>  And don’t cross the line

Hermann shook his head and sighed in defeat. "This boundary is as much for me as it is for you, and if you gave  _ any _ thought to how I feel at all, you’d see that."

Silence hung in the air as Newt internalized Hermann’s words. He looked at Hermann, truly looked at him, and in that moment he finally understood how intimately Hermann carried the burden of saving lives at any cost, even if that meant sacrificing his own happiness.

"Ahh" Hermann hissed in stubborn pain as he re-adjusted his leg on the floor, the yellow line of tape trailing out behind him. It pulled Newt’s attention from his thoughts.

"Hermann.. Hey, dude," Newt said softly as he walked over and crouched before his colleague. He took the tape from Hermann’s hands and Hermann scowled up at him. Newt sighed. "I’ll do the rest, okay?" he said with his eyes down, pretending to study the yellow roll. "If it’s important to you, I’ll put up your imaginary wall."

"Metaphysical."   


"Yeah.. sure. Just- I’ll take care of it okay?"

And with that, Newt helped Hermann to his feet, dusting off his baggy slacks in the process. Then he set to work taping his way first to the back wall from the center of the room where Hermann had started, then up to the entryway. By the time he was done, Hermann was again lost in his work at his chalkboard. Newt started over and opened his mouth to say something, but as he approached the yellow divide, he changed his mind.

> **YOLO (Newt’s song)**
> 
> _ Listen at https://soundcloud.com/katedoesntexist/yolo _
> 
> You know, you really drive me crazy   
>  You’re strict, you’re uptight, admit it I’m right   
>  Oh no, no you’d never do that ‘cause you   
>  Won’t take a chance to let me romance you   
>  Was I ever good enough to earn your trust    
>  You’re so frustrating   
>  Will I spend my life waiting   
>  ‘Cause there’s a war that’s waging in my heart   
>  Over you, over you   
>  You’re so unforgiving   
>  While we should be living   
>  Life to its fullest before we go   
>  Cause y’know dude, YOLO   
>    
>  A distraction, is that really all I am to you   
>  I’m afraid to wait ‘cause what if the day   
>  Never comes when we can be together   
>  What if the time that we waste   
>  Behind yellow tape   
>  Is all we have   
>  Well I promise you that when the war is over   
>  I’m gonna come over   
>  Wrap my arms around your shoulders   
>  And I’ll be by your side, by your side   
>  We'll make up for lost time   
>  And you'll admit that I was right   
>  But until that time I won’t cross the line

**Author's Note:**

> So I definitely forgot to post this months ago. I actually forgot it existed at all. Really the whole point of this short fic was to frame some songs. They're written with the same chord progressions since they were created to be a set. If you enjoyed this, I have many other little Newmann songs over on soundcloud, and most have ficlets here on ao3. I try to keep each song brief so they're like little snacks. Anyway, if you liked this let me know in a comment. It'd make my day!


End file.
